Judgement of Tears
by Amaro
Summary: Takuya returns from the digital world but instead of embracing reality he longs for the light. Not being the kind to give up easily he desires the one he loves most Takuya x Kouji [finished]
1. Chapter One

I wrote this story after watching the season finale of season four. I felt that they didn't develop enough on what happened to the characters when they came back from the digital world, therefore I wrote my own ending that specifically focuses on Takuya and Kouji's relationship.  
  
Also since the season didn't go into detail on some of the names (mainly Kouji and Kouichi's parents who are mentioned a bit) I made them up so, if you read somewhere else that they are named different then well I'm happy for you. I also made up a few characters.  
  
Yea that's about it, don't read this if you don't support yaoi (guys x guys) because I'm not making you, and I don't want bad reviews telling me I'm a horrible person for pairing guys up. Frankly I think it's kawaii and so you should too! ^_^ Anyways on with the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The walk home from the Shibuya station was long and tiresome. My mind was racing, my body was tired, and my ideas were sore. We had saved the digital world, there was no question about that, for that I was proud, I had made a difference, I had faced all my fears and had triumphed. The thought made me smile as a few drops of rain fell. Great, I thought to myself just what I need, grimly I stuffed my gloved hands into my pockets and pulled my hat further down my forehead in hopes of keeping the rain out.  
  
After defeating Lucemon, and our all too short good bye to the digimon, Kouji and I had wasted no time searching for Kouichi who was evidently still alive. We hadn't found him at the station, where he had fell, but at the hospital deep in a coma. Watching Kouji so upset, was like watching as someone's heart break in two. I hadn't helped but feel a little envious, ever since we had discovered that Duskmon was actually Kouji's brother, it was like the two were inseparable. Still I was enthralled to see the happy tears fall from my bandanna headed love, for the joy of having Kouichi alive. I was pleased as well, the boys were reflections of one another and I felt loosing Kouichi, would have been almost as bad as loosing Kouji.  
  
Afterwards the other digidestined and I had left leaving the two to talk, another pang of jealousy lurched into my heart. We had all gone back to the train station and said our farewells and headed off alone. My decision to walk was mostly because I didn't feel like going home right away, the transition from seeing my friends every day, to have seen such great pain, to have felt it, and now? Now I was just a kid again. I pulled my cell phone out of my right pocket and stared at it, I could feel the tears in my heart before I felt them on my cheeks. The ache, what was I now? After all that, was I just suppose to forget it, and carry on with life? And what about Kouji, would we still be friends? Could we ever be more then that?  
  
I loved Kouji, I had long since admitted that to myself, and half hinted it to him, though I think he knew anyways. It's not that I was attracted to men, not at all in fact if it weren't for Kouji, well Izumi had really hinted towards there being something between the two of us. The only one I had truly ever loved was Kouji and for that my thoughts swirled around me unable to form simple ideas. I shook my head and placed the phone back into my pocket, already missing my D-tecter.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
  
"Takuya! I was about ready to call the cops, running out like that and not telling me where you were going, what was I supposed to think?"  
  
"Sorry I had-"  
  
"It's Shinya's birthday and once again you couldn't think about anyone but yourself." I clenched my fists angrily, I had been prepared for the shock of coming back the same day I had left but it wasn't true that I had just thought of myself. I was the one who just saved the world and she was trying to tell me that I could only think of myself. "It's well past nine o'clock, and you think you can just waltz on in here with nothing more the an apology? Where were you?"  
  
"Off saving the world!" I yelled at her throwing my hands up in the air in an exasperated motion. "What's it matter to you?"  
  
"Likely excuse Takuya." I glared and rushed past her feeling slightly guilty, grabbed a piece of leftover birthday cake off the counter and headed for my room. I know I should have probably thrown my arms around her, it was just, I wasn't in the mood. I was soaked from the rain, tired and sad, I just wanted a warm bath and maybe to talk to Kouji.  
  
~~  
  
Kouichi dosed in the hospital bed next to my chair, he had been let out of extensive care but now he needed rest. I held his left hand in between my own hands, I couldn't help but feel how cold it was. I held it tighter hoping to warm it up with my body heat. If only Takuya was here, I found myself thinking, he could always warm me up when I was cold. The hospital room was plain but drafty and made me feel very lonely.  
  
The others had left over an hour ago and then it had just been my and Kouichi, he had just recently fallen asleep and then I had gone off to call my dad.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Dad?"  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Yea." I had answered awkwardly.  
  
"Where are you? It's late and it's your mother's and my anniversary."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" My father had asked with an edge of worry to his voice.  
  
"That mom was still alive... and I had a brother." I was emotionless and straight forward with my answer.  
  
"Oh Kouji-"  
  
"No, why did you lie to me. Why did you tell my she was dead?" My voice was growing more aggressive as I got angrier. "And then you forced me to call that other overly nice women 'Mom.' How could you?" I felt the tears in my eyes I felt the anger in my heart I longed to reach out and do something about it all.  
  
"Kouji, where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital." I said my voice growing more calm but still there lingered anger.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's Kouichi.... He had a fall."  
  
"Kouichi?" he paused as if trying to make sense of my words. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I'm coming down."  
  
"Fine." I hung up the phone and leaned against the wall, why did I all of a sudden hate everyone I loved?  
  
*/flashback*  
  
There was a knock at the door I fully expected to see my father but instead... She was beautiful she had delicate, pale skin and silky black hair that she had pulled back into a low pony tale, her clothes were plain yet she made them so vibrant with her deep eyes the reflected herself.  
  
"Kouji?" The smile from her face vanished as she stared deeply at me, her eyes filled with tears as her voice wavered. "Kouji, is it you?"  
  
"Mom." I embraced her for fear that she was unsteady with emotion, in turn she hugged me back. It was the happiest moment I had ever had. Her body was light and frail yet he feelings were strong and secure I led her to the chair I had been recently sitting in and offered it to her. She turned away from me to watch Kouichi. His breathing was slow but steady. We watched him together, everything was going to be alright now.  
  
"Kouji?" My mother asked holding Kouichi's left hand probably also feeling it's cold. "I'm sorry." I shook my head feeling more tears run down my face, I smiled but didn't say a word, not trusting my voice. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think-" She paused also crying. "I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Me neither." I added thoughtfully then moved forward to place my hand on her shoulder. "But it's all okay now."  
  
There was a second knock at the door, this time I was sure it would be my father, I almost feared to open it, but in the end I pulled open the door, keeping my eyes firmly placed at the ground.  
  
"Kouji, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize to me, I'm not the only one you hurt." I drew my gaze up to his eyes, he also seemed near tears. I could see my step mother down in the waiting room, watching both of us. I refrained a glare and instead threw my arms around my father. "I just wish you hadn't lied."  
  
"I know Kouji, I'm sorry." His eyes filled with tears. Why did everyone have to cry so much? I pushed myself away from him and turned back to my mom, who was still staring at Kouichi. "Keiko..." My dad's voice was solemn as he also watched my mother.  
  
"Mr. Minamoto." She said still not taking her eyes from Kouichi.  
  
"Keiko please call me Yukio."  
  
"No thank you." She said politely.  
  
"I understand." His words said he did, but his eyes were betraying him. There was a long and awkward silence as we all stood staring, at nothing and at everything, until atlas Kouichi's eyes opened.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes hunny I'm here, and so is Kouji."  
  
"Kouji." He smiled happily I longed to embrace him, so I could tell him everything was alright, even if I knew it was me that needed the reassurance. "I'm glad you are here."  
  
"I wouldn't leave even if you made me bro." I smiled, he smiled. I reached out to hold mom's other shaking hand and then I brushed my father's hand. "This is our family." I said out loud as everyone was watching me, I should have been whole, I should have felt complete but there was a certain goggle wearing boy that haunted my heart.  
  
~~  
  
I woke up to my Dad's face hovering above my bunk bed.  
  
"Hiya Sport." He said happily. "Didn't get a chance to see you last night." I groaned and sat up, running my fingers through my messy hair. My bed had been so comfy, I hadn't remembered the last time I slept in a bed, and my pajamas, I was wearing real pajamas, I hadn't had to sleep in my clothes.  
  
"Mornin Dad." I said groggily. "Sorry I went to bed right after a got home," and it was true because I still stank.  
  
"You can say that again, I think someone needs a shower."  
  
"Ha ha very funny, everyone's a critic." He laughed and waved good bye as he left my room.  
  
"What do say we kick around the 'ole soccer ball later." I nodded and then fell back on to my bed.  
  
I had dreamt the Kouji had been crying, I wasn't sure what about but he wanted me to help him and I couldn't. He had kept looking at me with his sad blue eyes. In the end he held something in his hand and smiled at me, then he shook his head and disappeared. I didn't know what to think of it, it wasn't like me to have dreams that meant anything, so I put it out of my mind and raced to the bathroom.  
  
I passed Shinya on the way, I pulled him into a half hug as he protested.  
  
"Hey there Buddy." I said cheerfully, I had really missed him all the talk about Kouji and Kouichi made me feel bad about the way I had treated him. I thought about Tomoki and how he was like a brother to me and I decided that I was going to start being nice to Shinya. Right after I tripped him.  
  
"Mooooooommmm." He wailed from the ground. "Takuya tripped me!" I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled him to his feet then lurched towards the shower before I was held to blame.  
  
The hot water felt good, it washed away all the dirt, it washed away all the pain, it washed away all emotion until I was raw and deep within my own thoughts. It first occurred to me to meet up with my friends, the other digidestined, but I wasn't sure where they lived, I hadn't even asked for there phone numbers, and I knew they couldn't have mine. Beans! I thought to myself, I should have thought about that. I thought about Kouji and how I couldn't forget my love towards him, I thought about Kouichi and how he was my friend but I couldn't love him the same way. I though about Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki, about how Izumi liked me, how Junpei was jealous and how Tomoki was my other little brother. I thought about the four kids that had come back to the human world before us. I thought about Neemon, Bokumon and Patamon and how there friendship was valued as much as the others. Atlas I thought about Agunimon, I remembered the power, and BurningGreymon, I thought about the time I almost destroyed Kouji, and tears lept up in my shaken eyes. About Aldamon and EmperorGreymon, and Susanoomon. I remembered what it was like when Kouji and I had become one, how together we had defeated Lucemon, how well we worked together and our teamwork. Sure there might not be an 'I' in team but there is in Kouji.  
  
"Cold! Cold! Very very cold" I danced around on the spot struggling to turn off the water that had run out of heat. "If I were still Agunimon, I could do something about it." I laughed thinking of what my parents would say when the saw a charred bathroom. "On second thought..." I wrapped a towel around me and laughed, flexing my arms in the mirror. "I think I might have gotten a little muscle from the digital world after all." I grinned then raced back to my room leaving a trail of water which my mom later yelled at me for. I threw on some clothes, the same yellow T-shirt, pants and red shirt that still smelled slightly of the digital world, dried my hair best I could and pulled my hat and goggles on. Then I threw myself under the bed and looked for my soccer ball.  
  
My dad had had to leave for an unexpected work thing well I had been in the shower and Shinya had gone to a friends, so I left for the park alone.  
  
"Just make sure you come back this time."  
  
"I will mom." I answered with a tinge of boredom.  
  
The closest park was the one everyone used most often which was the Shibuya Central Park. I thought I might meet up with some of my old friends so I headed off there. The walk was nicer now since the rain had cleared up from last night and the late summer breeze was both refreshing and warm, it reminded me of Izumi almost, and her spirit of wind. I wish I knew where they all lived.  
  
The park was filled with kids playing soccer, and having pick nics and eating ice cream. I had forgotten my wallet at home so I was just going to have to do without. I sat on a bench dribbling the soccer ball back and forth between my feet as I scanned the crowd for a familiar face.  
  
"Takuya!" I turned around at the sound of my name. A quick vision of a black haired bandanna headed boy turned into a tall brown haired one who grinned widely. "Hey wanna play soccer?" I though seeing my old friends would make me happy but instead it sunk my heart, I was kinda hoping it was Kouji but it wasn't.  
  
"Sure," I answered hoping I sounded enthusiastic. Kazuki was nice, in fact he was once my best friends, but the digital world had changed that, it had also changed me, I wasn't the person he had once known and I knew that. I picked up the ball and grinned. "But you do know you'll never be able to beat me." I laughed pushing him to the side as I ran past him.  
  
~~  
  
I had spent the night at the hospital despite my Dad's protests. Things hadn't run as smoothly as I had initially planned out, Dad and Mom, got into a fight about where Kouichi and I should end up now that we knew about each other and mom had ended up crying. My step mom came in tapping her wrist impatiently and my mom's eyes had filled with tears at the site of Yukio's new wife. Kouichi and I had been speechless and had instead spent the night talking about our final battle in which Kouji wanted all the details.  
  
"Takuya and I spirit evolved to Susanoomon, but we would have never been able to if it hadn't been for you." I smiled in remembrance of Kouichi's self sacrifice and felt my stomach tense once again at the thought of Takuya. What if he thought I had rejected him, we hadn't had the chance to really talk since what had happened and I had been so wrapped up with Kouichi I had completely forgotten about Takuya's feelings until he had said a sad good bye and left brushing his glove to his eye. I should have been the one to wipe away his tears. I pang of jealousy arose when I only now remembered that Izumi had done it for me wrapping her arm around his shoulder and smiling sweetly to him.  
  
I now stood at the window, my arms crossed as I leaned on the ledge. Kouichi was sleeping again, the doctors had said that if his test went well tonight he would be able to go home, wherever home was going to be would be later decided. His miraculous recovery was unable to be explained but he was now almost perfectly sound.  
  
Beneath the window, which was on the third floor, was a park. The summer sun shone brightly over it. I wished I could have been down there, with all the other kids. That was one thing Takuya and the digiworld had taught me. I didn't have to be alone, I wanted to be friends with them I wanted to be with people, not here in a confined hospital room with only Kouichi's sleeping body to keep me company. I gazed out watching, wondering where Takuya was right now, wondering if he remembered me, wondering if we could still be friends. I red figure caught my eye and I had to squint from the sun to peer at it closer, it looked all too familiar. Yellow and red shirt, green hat, the goggles were a dead give away. I felt like calling out to him from the window, I felt like jumping up and down to grab his attention, I wanted to spirit evolve and fly down there, though that was now as possible as the world stopping right now. I watched him a little longer, feeling almost as if I was spying. He sat down on a bench all alone, as if waiting for someone. What if he was waiting for me?  
  
I didn't bother to wake up Kouichi, I just quietly exited the room and went down the elevator and outside. The light was bright and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. I decided I'd bring him something, Dad had left me with some money to buy dinner though I hadn't been hungry, now I stopped at and ice cream place and ordered two cones, one vanilla and the other I asked if I could get every flavor. The girl behind the counter raised an eye brow.  
  
"I want a spoonful of every flavor you have."  
  
"In one cone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um..." She looked at me carefully then shook her head. "I don't see why not." She came back with my ice cream. I had decided that one of every flavor suited Takuya best and I pleased with my decision.  
  
I crossed the street and headed for the park, Takuya still waited on the bench. I was just about to run up to him when another boy came up to him, I didn't hear what they were talking about but I did see Takuya's happy expression. I sighed deeply, this must have been who he had been waiting for. I felt a little rejected. Then it was true Takuya had already forgotten about me already. I noticed a garbage can over on the far side and chose to dump the half melted ice creams over there.  
  
I watched my shoes as I walked, I watched as a ball went rolling by a few feet in front of me and I felt someone slam into my side sending me flying into the ground on my back.  
  
"Hey watch it Buddy." I heard an irritated voice snap.  
  
"Me watch it? You're the one that threw your self at me." I conflicted back. " I was just minding my own business."  
  
"Well maybe you should watch where you are-..... Kouji?"  
  
"What's it to you?" I narrowed my eyes and stared at my challenger for the first time. It had been Takuya he was lying on top of me, sticky with ice cream and fighting to get up.  
  
"Takuya!" I smiled trying to help him up.  
  
"Kouji!" He laughed throwing his arms around me and pinning me back down to the ground. I could feel his heart beating against my chest and smell his soft, cinnamon smelling hair as it brushed my face. At last he let go and rolled over standing up and then offering his hand to me which I accepted. He laughed and pointed at the squished, strangely colored ice cream which now decorated the front of mine and his yellow shirts.  
  
"What's that? It looks like some something threw up all over you." The words slightly stung for I had thought it a sweet gesture at the time.  
  
"It was your ice cream." I replied. "I didn't know what you like so I got you everything." He laughed and smiled at me, then took his finger and ran it along my chest, he then stuck it in his mouth. I was slightly taken back at such a blunt gesture, but I liked the feeling of his touch.  
  
"Tasted good." He grinned then pulled a gum ball of his own shirt and put it in his mouth chewing it slowly and spitting out a piece of grass that was evidently on it. "Thank you."  
  
"You welcome." It felt good to be with him again, especially in a none stressful situation. He didn't even bother to care when his friend raised an eyebrow watching us carefully then shaking his head he waved good bye to Takuya who didn't even notice.  
  
I know I'm lame , I'm sorry but, I liked the idea, no I didn't 'borrow it from anyone, even if it does seem similar to alot of other Takouji stories out there... gomen... 


	2. Chapter Two

It's a bird it's a plane.... no it's super angst! Anyways more chaptery goodness!  
  
hr  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As was to be expected Kazuki was loosing miserably to me as we played a mini one on one soccer game. He was in the goal when something blue caught my eye and I kicked the ball. It didn't even get close to where I had wanted it to go.  
  
"Loosing your touch Takuya!" He laughed at me. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists but decided it was best to drop it and chase after the ball. Not thinking, I ran into something, hard. It turned out to be Kouji, I couldn't help but throw my arms around him, loving the site of him, not bothering to wonder why he was here but only caring that he was. I helped him up and tried some of the ice cream that he had brought for me which was now all over his shirt. Behind my I knew that Kazuki was watching carefully, I knew when his eyes were off of me and I didn't care that he had left, it meant that now it was just me and my bandanna headed love.  
  
"So miss me yet?" I asked grinning. "I mean come on you saw me yesterday and already your out searching for me." He laughed. I loved watching him laugh it was so pleasurable, his blue eyes would dance and his hair would be brushed behind his back, and his expression was so genuine and innocent it made you think that no matter what everything was alright.  
  
"Yea, that's what you think." The expression in his eyes aloud me to believe that I had been right about my assumption and that he had missed me.  
  
"Yea well now we are all sticky and unless you want me to lick off the ice cream we better get washed off." I was amazed at my daring to go so far as making sexual jokes with Kouji, but it didn't matter anymore, nothing did only him.  
  
"And I suppose you already have something in mind?" He asked looking slightly suspicious.  
  
"Oh come on this was my plan all along, I was the one who willed you to get ice cream and then get all sticky." I tried, throwing my arm around his shoulders and leading him away from the field.  
  
"Right Takuya, and I suppose you also 'willed' my Dad into giving me this money." I laughed and nodded. "Where are we going anyways?" I shook my head.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret."  
  
"You never mentioned anything about a secret."  
  
"Well maybe I should have." There was a river that ran through the park it wasn't very wide but there was one place where the water was deep enough to swim, besides I might be able to get a glimpse of a shirtless Kouji if I played my cards right.  
  
I led him through the forest, hesitantly letting my arm slide off his shoulder. The branches swept at our clothes as we followed a rarely taken path.  
  
"Takuya? Are you sure this is the right way."  
  
"Have I ever steered you wrong?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well actually yes," he paused then smiled. "But never on purpose I guess."  
  
"But what if this time I have alternative motives?" I laughed mischievously as I turned to watch him. he shook his head.  
  
"You are insufferable Takuya." he laughed pulling my goggles over my eyes.  
  
"Ha ha." I replied tackling him and pulling off his bandanna, loving to see the way his bangs fell into his eyes.  
  
"Takuya!" He groaned trying to snatch it back.  
  
"Kouji," I mockingly groaned back, then took off down the path hoping he would follow. He did. Atlas we made it to the creek. I stopped running, doubling over trying to catch my breath. He showed up moments after his face flushed and his breathing heavy.  
  
"Very funny." He said, then noticed where we were. "Oh I get it." I nodded and smiled pulling off my T-shirts, shoes and socks. Then pulling my goggles over my eyes I jumped into the cold water. When I swam over he was watching me carefully.  
  
"Aren't you coming in, my enlightened friend?" He looked as if he was about to protest then rolled his eyes also pulling off his shirt, shoes and throwing his bandanna down. He stepped in but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the water, him landing almost on top of me. "We have a habit of doing that don't we?"  
  
He shook his head again and laughed, "Apparently so."  
  
We swam around playing in the water until alas we both felt exhausted and water logged. Climbing back on to shore we dried our best to get the water off our pants and pulled our shirts back on. We made our way back out to the field where sighing Kouji fell to the ground leaning against a tree watching me carefully with a playful smile toying on his lips. I sat down next to him but he wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me down so I was leaning against his legs.  
  
"Two can play at your little game Takuya." He laughed thoughtfully, I just nodded sleepily and closed my eyes, praying that this moment would never end.  
  
~~  
  
Takuya slept soundlessly while leaning on my legs, I rested my hand on his chest feeling his warmth, the moment overwhelmed me with excitement. This was everything I wanted and more. I watched the other kids play, and run around, ignoring some odd looks I got from passing people. I had nearly dozed off when a grinning face with blonde hair blurred into focus.  
  
"Kouji! Takuya!" She said happily, throwing her hair behind her back she stood upright and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" Grumbled Takuya, as he regretfully opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Well I never thought I'd see you guys here and 'together.'" Izumi added hesitantly, staring down at Takuya with a look of disappointment.  
  
"Yea well..." Takuya replied searching for words. "We happen to like this spot." He said annoyed.  
  
"Well it looks like someone isn't a morning person."  
  
"It's not morning Izumi," I was growing deeply irritated by her hovering.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join Tomoki, Junpei and I for lunch?" I looked beyond her to where the other two were smiling and waving at us, beside a picnic basket. Takuya jumped at the idea, and to my disappointment agreed quickly rushing, over to the other boys.  
  
"So what's going on between you two?" She asked suspiciously as we walked across the field together. "Nothing that concerns you I promise."  
  
"I was just worried that I had competition." She said with tone I wasn't able to recognize. It was somewhere between suspicious and exasperated. I narrowed my eyes in reply and shook my head. Angry with myself that I hadn't told her the truth.  
  
When we got to the table the other were already laying out spring rolls, sushi and riceballs. Takuya had his mouth full of rice balls as he grinned at me and pulled me towards the empty space beside him. Izumi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing eh?" She said then returned to organizing the food.  
  
"So I see you two haven't bothered to change yet." Junpei said laughing.  
  
"Well I couldn't find any other clothes, and Kouji has been at the hospital all night." Takuya replied with yet another mouthful of food.  
  
"What have you been up to?" I asked trying to start conversation a few awkward moments later.  
  
"Well I was out this morning visiting with friends." Izumi said smiling.  
  
"I was playing video games with Utaka, he came home for the weekend from college." Tomoki seemed pleased with himself. "He says I've really grown up. I wanted to tell him about the digital world, but I didn't." We all nodded at his decision. Already the digiworld seemed a lifetime away.  
  
"I've been catching up on snacks and day time TV." Junpei added to no ones surprise.  
  
"I've been with you!" Takuya said giving me a loving side glance.  
  
"As we've noticed." Izumi said irritated once again.  
  
The lunch went on from there Takuya making joking remarks and Izumi contradicting any relationship the two of us might have. Junpei seemed oblivious as he attempted to flirt with Izumi and Tomoki was feeding bits of his sushi to squirrels. When all the food was eaten, I said my good byes to everyone deciding that I should probably go check on Kouichi. I was half way across the field when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What forget about me already?" Takuya stated hurrying to walk next to me.  
  
"I just thought you wanted to hang out with the others." I replied coolly.  
  
"Nah, who those guys, I'd rather be with you Kouji." His smile touched his eyes completely making me long for him. I just turned away, trying to resist him.  
  
"You won't get me that easily." I replied.  
  
"Huh?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
We crossed the street and hurried up the stairs to the third floor. Kouichi was awake staring out the window as if he was in another world. He turned to smile when he saw us come in.  
  
"Hey Kouji, hello Takuya." Takuya grinned and replied hello.  
  
"It's good to see you better."  
  
"Yea, it's good to feel better." He seemed sincerely full of joy, I smiled at his happiness.  
  
"We missed you during the final battle. It was huge and Kouji and I spirit evolved together, thanks to you, it was so awesome, and then we met our spirits, and Lowemon told us you were still alive and then we-"  
  
"Takuya slow down." I laughed as Takuya launched into a description.  
  
"Tell me everything." Kouichi added slowly and thoughtfully. "But slower." Takuya grinned and nodded telling him the whole story from start to finish. He told it with over exaggerated gestures and acted out everything, as he threw himself at a table that was apparently Lucemon. Kouichi and I laughed until the vase of flowers fell from it and shattered, he stood up straight first looking guilty then bringing his hands up behind his head, walked away as if he was the most innocent person in the world. He made me smiled as a knock came at the door. Worried that it was a nurse or something he quickly tried to clean up to glass with his hands.  
  
"Kouji? Kouichi?" A soft voice came from the door as it opened. My mother stood there with chocolates and flowers. "I brought these for both of you." Then noticing Takuya, "and your little friend if he wants them." Takuya smiled knowing how important this woman was to me.  
  
"You must be Kouichi and Kouji's mom, I'm Takuya Kanbara, friend to both of them." She smiled and nodded accepting one of his gloved hands to shake.  
  
"The boys talked about you." I blushed remembering how Kouichi had tried to pinpoint my emotions towards my goggled friend. She had been reading in the corner, I thought she hadn't been listening. "Oh did they?" Takuya asked curiously.  
  
She handed the chocolates to Kouichi who opened them as an anxious Takuya hovered above them. We all ate chocolates until a doctor came in and checked Kouichi's blood pressure.  
  
"You're free to go, and might I add you should be quite thankful to be alive. I don't know why we are letting you out this early but there is no reason for you to stay. You're perfectly healthy." All three of us smiled remembering how it had been the light from our D-tecters that had healed the boy.  
  
I wanted to give Kouichi sometime alone with mom so I said good bye and he left to go home, I got his address and phone number though. It was weird watching him go, he was my brother, so why did we have to live in separate houses?  
  
"Kouji? Are you alright?" Takuya asked when we were outside watching Kouichi leave.  
  
"Yea, it's just, why does he have to leave already?" I said as my throat threatened to betray me.  
  
"I'm sorry," his hand reached out for mine as he squeezed it and pulled me into a hug. "It shouldn't have turned out that way." I nodded as I buried my face into his shoulder.  
  
The sun was going down now and a cooler breeze blew around us.  
  
"We should probably head out to." He said regretfully not wanting to let me go but pulled his arms away. We walked silently down the street, my house was almost the opposite way but I didn't feel like going home just yet. I'd walk with Takuya until I couldn't anymore.  
  
"Where do you live?" He asked turning to me, the rays of the setting sun made him look even more beautiful then normal.  
  
"Not this way." He watched me quizzically.  
  
"Want to come home and have dinner with me?"  
  
"Sure, I'll call my Dad from your house." He nodded.  
  
~~  
  
I was worried about Kouji he seemed so full of life only a few hours before, now he seemed silent and held back. I didn't bother to ask him how he was because I knew he would just hide his feelings.  
  
"Mom I'm home!"  
  
"It's about time, I thought we agreed to no more late nights." I rolled my eyes and turned to Kouji. "I brought a friend home for dinner."  
  
"Oh really?" He voice changed to excitement she loved to entertain, and she loved it even more when I brought friends home.  
  
"A girlfriend?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion, as her voice trailed out of the kitchen.  
  
"No mom." Then I added quietly to Kouji. "She wants me to get a girlfriend, really bad." I laughed nervously remembering my feelings for Kouji and wishing I had kept my mouth closed. He just smiled and followed me to the kitchen.  
  
"This is Kouji." I said pointing to him.  
  
"What happened to Kazuki? I thought he was your best friend, just the other day-" I remembered how an enternity ago Kazuki and I had been best friends and how he always came over for dinner.  
  
"Um... he's busy." I said, Kouji raised an eyebrow, I turned away feeling my cheeks flush.  
  
After dinner Kouji called his Dad, telling him he would be home soon. His Dad said he would come and pick him up, Kouji didn't bother to protest, though afterwards he told me that his father seemed urgent about something.  
  
I showed him my room and remembered with a curse that I had left my soccer ball at the park. "Beans. I'll have to go get it tomorrow." I asked Kouji if he wanted to come with me and he agreed immediately.  
  
After Kouji had gone there was nothing left to do. His Dad had picked him up in a hurry complaining slightly how my house had been impossible to find with the directions I gave him, I apologized but felt bad watching Kouji go.  
  
The next morning was Monday, I groaned and jumped off the top bunk. I had set my alarm clock way too early and sighed as the red numbers glowed 7:00, but I had said I would meet Kouji at the park at 8:30 so I had to get ready.  
  
I actually bothered to find different clothes so I pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt, but still grabbed the same hat and goggles. I ate breakfast and headed for the park.  
  
I arrived with twenty minutes to spare. Searching for my soccer ball I ended up finding it partially deflated in a bush not far from where I had met up with Kouji. I was kicking it around a bit when Kouji showed up. He looked tired, like he probably didn't have any sleep last night, his hands were in his pockets as he carefully watched the ground. I ran up to him and nearly threw my arms around the boy when he looked up at me sadly and shook his head. I stopped, letting my arms fall to my sides. He stared past me at the sky, seeming like he was trying to hold back tears. I wrapped my arm around him and led him to the tree we had sat in front of yesterday.  
  
"What's wrong?" He continued to look at the ground, almost ignoring my question. After what seemed like hours, or at least the sun was now shining brighter he turned to me solemnly.  
  
"Dad's moving away."  
  
"So why are you upset, this is perfect you can move in with Kouichi." He shook his head.  
  
"No, because full custody was awarded to my father, he has full legal right to take me with him." He sank down against the tree staring at the sky again. I watched him speechless. He hadn't seemed this upset since we had first discovered that Duskmon might have some connection with him.  
  
"Where to?" I asked not wanting to dwell on it but I had to know.  
  
"Hiroshima." It wasn't that far away, a train ride would make it only a couple hours away, but a few hours was a huge amount of time compared to walking distance.  
  
"Oh Kouji." I brushed his hair out of his face when he took his bandanna off to wipe away the tears that came with out warning. We sat like that a long time, him clutching his bandanna and me staring at him with my hand on his. We watched the park, people came people went, it was another hour before either of us dare spoke again.  
  
"I'm leaving this Thursday."  
  
"Why so soon?"  
  
"Dad was offered a job and was asked to come as soon as possible." I nodded and heard hesitation in his voice.  
  
"And?"  
  
"What do mean 'and' Takuya! Don't you care at all!" His harsh words took me by surprise as I retracted my arm quickly.  
  
"Of course I care!" I replied with narrowed eyes. "It sounded as if that wasn't all!" I yelled back.  
  
"He can't stand the sight of Mom. He said he was still in love with her, she ended their marriage fourteen years ago. He still loves her and he's worried that if Kouichi and I get close he might have to 'deal' with her. He's worried that I want to go and live with her. I do!" He yelled. I wasn't sure if he was angry with me or just angry.  
  
"Well I'll do something about it!"  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Why can't I!" I yelled. I hated it when people told me I couldn't do something.  
  
"Because it's beyond your control." He said silently. "It wouldn't do any good, you're just a kid against the world."  
  
"I'm not against the world!" I said frustrated with his sudden angst.  
  
"It's useless it's all pointless! I'm just going to give up!" I couldn't believe him, all we had been through and now something like this came and all of a sudden he couldn't carry on.  
  
"Kouji, we have never given up before." I stated thoughtfully. Kouji however lashed out a glare pushing himself to his feet.  
  
"Takuya, you don't get it do you? We can't spirit evolve anymore, you can't make it all better, this has nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone." He left just like that no good bye or anything, he just took off leaving me alone, alone and speechless. I thought that would be the last time I'd ever see my beloved Kouji Minamoto.  
  
hr  
  
blah that was chapter two, you will all hate me during the next chapter. *builds fort* 


	3. Chapter Three

As I said at the end of the last chapter, you'll hate me for this one but I used it to add conflict and drama. *grins and adjusts goggles* I'm just a little over dramatic when it comes to life so hell lets turn it into a soap opera.... kidding.  
  
hr  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The train ride was long and boring, though only a few hours long it gave me to much time to think. I was traveling with my step mom. Dad had already gone ahead with out boxes and furniture. I leaned against the big awkward chair, and closed my eyes. I wish I could have cried it might have made me feel better, but I couldn't, no more tears could come.  
  
I hadn't talked to Takuya since the park. I tried to forget about him. He was like something foreign, something I wanted but couldn't have, why torture myself. I had talked to Kouichi, he had suggested throwing me a good bye party, but as soon as he mentioned Takuya I turned the idea down. He had been confused and asked me what was wrong, I had snapped at him to, telling him I hated him, telling him to tell Takuya I hated him to. I hated everyone. I had thought I had figured out what love was, I was finally learning how to be whole and then it was all taken away from me. I had a chance to speak no more then a few words with Mom. He eyes had filled with tears when I had said good bye, I promised I'd see her again. I watched Kouichi in the window as he watched from it me. Our eyes had locked and I wanted to apologize to him but I couldn't bring myself to it.  
  
The scenery flew by the window. I watched as Shibuya slowly sunk away from the train. I glared and jumped as the woman that was apparently 'Mom' placed her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You Okay hunny?" I nodded, realizing that she wasn't the bad person it this situation, she was perfectly nice but I hated her for taking by Dad away from Mom.  
  
"I've been better." I admitted bluntly, then turned back to the window.  
  
I had hurt Takuya, I knew I had for I had watched him from across the street. He had sat very still staring for along time, I couldn't tell if he was crying but it seemed like hours before he had stood up, grabbed his soccer ball and went home, if that's where he had gone. I shook any negative ideas of where he had gone from my head. He was reckless but not stupid, I was nothing, to take his life over. I shook my head again. He's still alive I said firmly I would have known if he had forever left me. I closed my eyes again, this time falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~  
  
I had gone to the park every day since Kouji had left me that morning, I had hoped he would change his mind about me, but he never did, or at least not that I ever saw. I no longer cried, what was the point? My tears weren't helping anything but make me feel weak. Maybe Kouji had been right, maybe I couldn't do everything. I missed him greatly. My heart longed for him, I wanted to have him with me forever. I had thought of taking my life, but that was much to cowardly, I knew he wouldn't have wanted me to.  
  
So here I found myself once again on Thursday morning with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head against my knees, waiting for him.  
  
"I see you finally changed your clothes." I looked up knowing that it wasn't Kouji, but still a familiar voice.  
  
"Yea, unfortunately my mom said I was starting to grow a smell of my own." Izumi laughed and sat down next to me. She looked pretty, for a girl. She wore a white tank top with purple outline and a pair of purple board shorts. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled. Kouji had blue eyes, they were so deep that it made you feel you could honestly get lost in them.  
  
"You look sad." I shrugged not wanting to branch off. "What happened? Where's Kouji."  
  
"He left." Her face seemed to twist as if something excited her yet she hid it with sympathy.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea." She placed her hand on mine the same way I had to Kouji. I shook it off, sitting upright and leaning against the tree. "I miss him Izumi. We had a fight before he left, he moved because his dad and Kouichi's mom." Once again her face worked hard to show sympathy I decided I would ignore it.  
  
"How about we get some lunch?"  
  
"Okay," I said realizing how hungry I was. She reached out for my hand but I pulled it away. She turned away pretending like nothing had happened. I didn't understand girls.  
  
We walked past the hospital, past the ice cream shop where Kouji told me he had gotten my ice cream and through the town. There was a noodle place that she took me to, saying it was the best around. It was pretty good but not the best. I paid for our lunches not wanting to seem cheap she thanked me and blushed, I shook it off. Why were girls so strange. Afterwards I walked with her to her house, she smiled and said good bye.  
  
"Pretty good for our first date Takuya, but aren't you going to kiss me good bye?" I looked at her eyes wide with shock as she kissed me on the cheek and ran up the steps to her apartment.  
  
On the way home I tried to figure out what had happened, what did she mean by 'date'? To me it had been to friends going out to buy noodles?  
  
"What is so romantic about noodles!?!" I asked out loud ignoring an old lady that shied away from me as I walked along. I decided I would do my best to ignore Izumi from now on. I felt guilty, like I was betraying Kouji, but I didn't love Izumi, I loved Kouji.  
  
Friday morning was the last morning I waited for him, I knew he had left the day before, but a small amount of hope remained desperately in my heart. I hoped Izumi wouldn't come along, and thankfully she didn't. It was a hot day, I debated taking off my shirt but decided against it and instead went to get some ice cream.  
  
It was hard deciding what I wanted so remembering Kouji I smiled and asked the lady behind the counter for one of everything.  
  
"You're the second one this week." She had laughed but went a head coming back with a very colorful creation. "Here you go, one of everything." I thanked her paying for it and leaving. On my way out I nearly ran into Kouichi who was heading for the hospital.  
  
"Takuya!" He said with sheer delight.  
  
"Hi Kouichi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a check up appointment with the doctor. Want to come with me and then we will talk." He added carefully, almost silently like saying it too loud would be harsh. I nodded, then followed him to the hospital.  
  
The check up was quick. I waited in the lobby licking my ice cream and watching as people checked in and left. I hated being alone now, even more so then I used to, it gave me too much time to think and I was thankful when Kouichi came back with a smile on his face.  
  
"Do you want to go over to the park?" He asked gently.  
  
"Alright, but what's up?"  
  
"Lets talk about it when we get there." I nodded and led the way across the street.  
  
We found a shady spot, across the field from Kouji's and my tree. I thought about swimming and the lying in the sun with him. I shook my head and traced my thoughts over to Kouichi who was monitoring the ground carefully.  
  
"Apparently Kouji hates you." I was taken back by his words but swallowing a lump in my throat nodded. "I don't understand it though." He added after awhile. "I saw you two under the tree over there." He pointed to our tree. "The day I was in the hospital, you were leaning against his legs and well, I don't get it what happened?"  
  
"He told me there was nothing I could do about him moving away, he told me I was just a kid and he said that he was giving up trying." Kouichi nodded quietly his black hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"I talked to him yesterday. He came by to say good bye to Mom and me." Kouichi told me what had happened and it ended in both of us sighing deeply.  
  
"Well there's only one solution." I said with determination.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have to get him home."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Kouichi, not you too. Remember who we all once were, we single handily saved both worlds. Surely no one can come and tell me that I can't get my best friend." I stood up proud that I had made a stand, with even more determination I turned back to Kouichi. "What ever needs to be done I'll do it."  
  
And that was that Kouichi and I decided that no matter what it took Kouji would come home.  
  
Saturday morning I had made plans to sleep in but I was awoken early by my mom hovering above my bed.  
  
"There's a girl waiting for you." She said almost gleefully. "She said her name is Izumi, she's a nice girl I like her, why didn't you tell me about her sooner?" I groaned and told her to leave me well I got dressed.  
  
"Morning Taky!" She sung out to me, using a nick name that Junpei had given to me in the digital world.  
  
"Morning Izumi." I grumbled running my finger through my hair then pulling on my hat.  
  
I decided it would be best it we went for a walk, that way my mom wouldn't get ideas.  
  
"You know it's been one week since we all went to the digital world."  
  
"Yea in human days, really it's been months." She nodded.  
  
"But all the same I though, me and you could do something special."  
  
We went out for lunch and then the park, she attempted to grab hold of my hand again, but I shook my head. She led me towards Kouji's tree. And leaned against it. I sat beside her but she pulled me down so I was lying on her legs. Deja vu.  
  
Instantly I flash of remembrance hit me. During the battle with Cherubimon, Kouji and I got hit hard with an attack that had hit me out of my senses. It had been a summer day just like this and I was lying on her legs half a sleep, she had promised me a date after we had saved the digiworld and here it was. The birds were singing. Kouji had run by with the others chasing him and Kouichi had sat thoughtfully on a bench across from us. I shook away the thought and looked up at Izumi who was smiling sweetly, her hair fell from her shoulders as she smiled sweetly at me. Maybe this was what was supposed to happen I thought, I mean come on. I felt almost embarrassed, awkward, I'm a guy, I shouldn't like other guys.  
  
"How did you find my house anyways?" I asked.  
  
"It's a secret." Though I had a sneaking suspicion that she had followed me home after the noodles. I shook it off and smiled at her.  
  
"Alright." I paused. "You are beautiful." I couldn't believe I had just said that. She smiled and blushed in response. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I dreamed again of Kouji except now he was more faint and I couldn't hear what he was saying. When I awoke I hardly remembered the dream.  
  
The summer days went on from that. School was only a couple of weeks away. I hadn't talked to Kouichi lately and I was starting to wonder if I could get over the loss of Kouji. Izumi and I met up often and I had atlas let her hold my hand. I liked her touch, not like I loved Kouji's but her's was delicate, soft and gently. I saw the other digidestined once in awhile but both had been busy with their new friends. One night Izumi came over for dinner and I guess that's when any relationship we had became official.  
  
Still I felt guilty, though how could I have betrayed Kouji? He had left me with hatred, he would have to understand.  
  
It was Kouichi who suggested a reunion, just days before school. It wasn't big but apparently he had a surprise for me so it was exciting. He didn't know about Izumi and I so I thought it best not to tell him. Junpei and Tomoki were expected to come. We were going to all meet up at the park, Izumi had prepared food and Kouichi was bringing dessert.  
  
The night before I dreamt. I was overwhelmed with emotion. Everything I had been holding back since Kouji left came out now. Izumi had been a great replacement but she wasn't Kouji, I didn't care if that made it wrong, I loved him! I wanted everyone to know. I couldn't believe we were having a reunion without him, but he hated me, right? I fought against my feelings because our adventure was over, because lately I had been thinking about Agunimon and the spirit of fire and how it was all over, all those times I had wanted to come home, now I wanted to go. Just me and Kouji. Together we would help restore the digiworld. I shook my head, but it was all impossible now.  
  
I had fallen a sleep in my clothes and when I awoke the next morning my eyes were still red from the tears that had fallen. Izumi came by to pick me up and together we left.  
  
I decided it was best to ignore my feelings. When we arrived, Junpei and Tomoki were waiting for us. Junpei was slightly distressed by the sight of Izumi and my locked hands. But Kouji was more upset.  
  
So this was Kouichi's surprise, I felt awful, I wish the ground would swallow me up on the spot, Kouji watched angrily as I let go of Izumi's hand and rushed over to him. I didn't try to embrace him, I only watched. He had his arms crossed against his chest and wore an expression that I couldn't identify, though sadness lingered in it. I bowed my head not knowing if I should apologize or what. There was a coughing and behind me Izumi was looking thoroughly fed up.  
  
"Takuya." She seemed to whine, "we're here to visit everyone." I hated her, I wanted to lash out and do something mean that you aren't aloud to do to girls. Instead I just turned around and glared with my fists clenched.  
  
"Go and meet up with the others, I'm busy right now." I said through clenched teeth. She let out a frustrated noise and spun around whipping her hair behind her.  
  
"Yea, so I see you've been keeping busy." Kouji said drawing my attention back to him. Kouichi stood beside him and watched me with disappointment. How did I get myself into this mess?  
  
"Listen Kouji, I'm Sor-"  
  
"No you're not. If you had been you wouldn't be going out with that 'witch'!" His arms were still crossed and my heart sank. How did he know if I was sorry or not?  
  
"I am!" I shot back viciously. "I missed you, I wanted you so bad! And then she came along and comforted me, things turned into other things, but she is nothing to me compared to what you are." I wouldn't cry, I refused to, I didn't want Kouji to know I was weak. He knew me to be strong and secure but now I wanted to run away from all of it. He still stared at me speechlessly, his look made me queasy. I wish he would have yelled at me or said something but he just stared.  
  
"Kouichi?" I asked, but as I did something hard hit me in the jaw. I swung back around to Kouji who was breathing hard with his fists in the air. I glared and punched him back. He swung his fist hitting me in the head, I blacked out for a second, but when I came to my senses I threw myself at him punching whatever I could get a hold of. Kouichi was the one who eventually pulled me off, though it was Izumi who held my arms around my back, well Kouichi grabbed hold of Kouji. I could have easily pulled away from the girl, but what was the point.  
  
My left eye was bruised and lip slightly swollen. I had left the park on my own, I couldn't bring myself to say good bye, especially when I saw Kouji's black eye and bleeding nose. It made me feel even worse, how could hurting Kouji possibly make things any better?  
  
I ignored my mom when she later came in saying there was a phone call for me from Izumi, I went to my room early that night without eating, for fear my mom would see me and ask me where I got the bruises from. I didn't feel like explaining it to her and even worse I didn't feel like explaining it to myself.  
  
hr  
  
I'm sorry. That is all... 


	4. Chapter Four

oAlas my conclusion, it's kind of short, well atleast shorter then my other chapters, I hope you enjoyed it so far ^_^!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I'm sorry Kouji, I should have thought about it." Kouichi and I had gone back to his home. We were sitting on his bed facing each other cross legged.  
  
"It's not your fault, I should have known he wouldn't have waited for me." Kouichi shook his head at my reply.  
  
"Kouji, that's not true he wanted to wait for you, he wanted to do whatever it took, but you discouraged him. You told him he was basically useless and just a kid. You forgot what he is capable of doing, therefore he lost confidence himself. When Izumi came along, he found his comfort." I listened carefully to Kouichi's words but still, I was heart broken, rejected, and worst off miserable.  
  
"But he doesn't even know what love is, you saw how willing he was to throw off Izumi."  
  
"Kouji, that's because he loves you." I was angry at myself, I should have known better.  
  
Kouichi had told me about the reunion about a week ago. I was going to ask my Dad if it was okay but decided best against it. Instead I had caught a train to Shibuya early this morning and was thrilled when he was waiting for me. I hadn't even thought that Izumi would try Takuya, but I should have. I didn't know what I was suppose to think so I just leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, knowing that Kouichi would be watching me thoughtfully.  
  
"I talked to him a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Mmmm?" I asked not opening my eyes.  
  
"Takuya." He paused, "we talked about how to get you home."  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't come up with a plan."  
  
"No, just all of Takuya's were unrealistic." A smiled touched the corner of his lips. "He wanted to send a squat team on Dad, saying he had kidnapped you." I couldn't help but smile picturing Takuya doing just that. "He wanted you home so much. He waited every day by this tree, that he referred to as 'Kouji's tree,' eating ice cream cones of every flavor because that's what you had given him." I laughed slightly remembering the day at the park.  
  
"Did he?" Kouichi nodded.  
  
"And that's just a start." He smiled again then held up my blue jacket that I had thrown against the chair. I shook my head in a pathetic way but accepted it anyways, waving good bye.  
  
I didn't know what I was doing, well I did, I was going to find Takuya, but I didn't even now where he lived.  
  
~~  
  
I woke up around seven o clock that night, I guess I dozed off after all, to Izumi's flushed face above my bed. Why did people have an obsession with hovering? She looked angry, enough that I'd fear a weapon held in her hand.  
  
"Takuya Kanbara." She said as I flinched hearing my full name.  
  
"That would be me." I answered swinging my legs over and jumping from the top bunk.  
  
"Very funny little boy." I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Little boy?"  
  
"I can't believe you." She paused as if trying to collect her frustrations. "I'm nothing to you, is that what you think of me? Nothing." I knew she was going to bring it down this road and I really didn't want to deal with it.  
  
"Look Izumi, I'm not going to say sorry, because well I don't really mean it, and I think that would be unfair." I knew right away that was the wrong thing to say. "Please don't cry. I have other interests. Kouji and I really well, like... liked each other. I like you, but only as a friend, I admit I enjoyed your company but this much guilt over Kouji leads me to believe that I really like him better." I ruffled my hair with my ungloved hand and then shoved them both in my pockets staring at the ground intently. I could see the tear drops that landed on my bedroom carpet, and hear the soft sobs that shook her body.  
  
"It's my fault, I pushed you into something you wanted nothing to do with." I shook my head.  
  
"Maybe I did? I'm not sure, all I know is right now I just want to figure out how to apologize to Kouji." She nodded, watching me with the equal intent in which I watched the carpet. "So are you going to stop crying? Or am I going to have to find a mop?" She smiled slightly.  
  
"No, but I will leave you alone, though I'm glad I found out the truth." It was my turn to nod. "Remember in Ophanimon's castle?" I flinched at the embarrassing memory.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It was then that I wanted to admit I loved you, but I didn't, because well you fell asleep." I laughed. "Sorry I was tired."  
  
"I thought you might have liked me too." I looked down at the ground again.  
  
"I'm sorry you thought that."  
  
"You shouldn't be, I liked liking you." She smiled again brushing away drying tears.  
  
"Girls are so confusing, I have no idea what you just said, can I have that in English?" She giggled slightly and shook her head and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"It's a secret." I rolled my heads and brought my hands up behind my head, leaning against the bed. "Sure it is." She giggled again and left. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I looked horrible, my eye was purple and puffing and lip wasn't swollen anymore but it looked gross. I touched it tenderly and cringed at the sting.  
  
"Jeez Kouji." I laughed and found my shoes, hat, goggles and gloves. I had long since given up telling my mom I was going out, and just left silently bringing my finger up to my lips to signal Shinya to be quiet.  
  
The sun was setting and the dark was falling. It wasn't the same kind of dark that the continet of darkness had given out, instead it was warm and comforting. I walked briskly, heading for the park that I had been to so many times since coming back from the digital world.  
  
Kouji's tree was silhouetted on the tree line. It was a comforting sight, I longed to throw myself under it and dream. Dream of fire, adventure and mostly of my bandanna headed love.  
  
The park was nearly deserted, nothing but couples and old people, I shook it off not minding, the peace would be nice. I sat, leaning against the tree, breathing in deeply and sighing not happily but satisfied. A tear ran down my face, it almost startled me for I was no longer sad, but I knew deeply that something was missing, even better I knew who was missing. Another tear fell until I could no longer hold them back. I wasn't crying, I just couldn't stop the tears. Though still generally warm, the sun sinking low signaled the end of summer. A cool early autumn breeze made me shiver.  
  
"Here." I felt something warm drape around my shoulders, Kouji's jacket. I looked up with shining eyes and saw the boy staring sweetly at me. I wish I could have stopped the tears now that he was here, but instead there fell more. Kouji knelt down beside me and taking his right hand brushed them away with his forefinger. "Alas I had the chance to brush away your tears." He smiled.  
  
"Kouji," His blue eye seemed to sparkly with excitement as he placed his loving arms around me and shook his head.  
  
"I know you are sorry, and so am I." For the first time I saw the wound he was sporting. Like me his left eye was swollen and black, but his nose was alright now. I sighed remembering the amount of red blood that had smeared his beautiful expression. I nodded in response relaxing in his arms and leaning against his chest. His heart beat steadily until I felt it in time with my own. I remembered Susanoomon and how then we had united into one, but now again we were together as one, our hearts beating in the rhythmic motion.  
  
~~  
  
His fiery ruby colored eyes shone as he watched me with expression of love and regret. I shook my head, not wanting him to feel sorrow any more, I'm not sure if he understood my gesture or not, but after that he relaxed leaning into my embrace.  
  
The cold on my bare arms didn't bother me, Takuya's warmth was enough to keep me content, his eyes were closed but his lips still smiled. They seemed warm and tender as I pushed myself towards him and pressed my lips against his. The sensation was amazing and at first his body tensed with surprise but then relaxed again falling into the passion of the kiss. The warmth he held flowed through us both, my light made us feel united and content. All too soon the kiss was over, but I could still feel it lingering around us both as we closed into one another. Longing for one another.  
  
"You kiss much better then Izumi." I heard Takuya mutter with a hint of laughter, I smiled.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Much." He grinned. "Besides girls have cooties." We both laughed. "And they're impossible to understand. I still don't understand what was so romantic about noodles." I laughed gently.  
  
"I don't know Takuya you have me there."  
  
"I told you they don't make sense." I sat there for along time leaning against the tree with Takuya in my arms. I never wanted to let go, I felt I was holding on to life, I was holding on to love, passion everything in life that made me complete.  
  
"I love you Kouji." He whispered nearly a sleep, I smiled unable to hold back my own happy tears as one slid down my face and landed on Takuya's cheek. He brushed it away then brushed my face lovingly.  
  
"I love you too Takuya."  
  
So that was it. I think I might write a sequel since I left of open ends. I did this because I wanted to wrap up this story so it didn't go on for hours about nothing important like Kouji and his father's legal documents. But I mean come on what's up with the ice cream? I need to come up with a reason for that ice cream *shakes head* And Takuya wanting to go back to the digital world? Yea I think a sequel is in store.  
  
I love Takouji fluff *grins* 


End file.
